


I Promise

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Ever since Clint got back from the last war they had, he wasn’t himself, yes he had both of his families back, but life without Natasha, it was meaningless.He had a divorce, he was staying at a small apartment in New York, and he had a drinking addiction. Fury gave up on giving him new missions, Sam and Bucky tried helping him, even Bruce too, he was still hurt and broken, and all he needed was Natasha.





	I Promise

Ever since Clint got back from the last war they had, he wasn’t himself, yes he had both of his families back, but life without Natasha, it was meaningless. 

He had a divorce, he was staying at a small apartment in New York, and he had a drinking addiction. Fury gave up on giving him new missions, Sam and Bucky tried helping him, even Bruce too, he was still hurt and broken, and all he needed was Natasha.

Steve made his sacrifice, and brought her back but Clint doesn’t know about it. Clint went out again that evening, siting at the bar he used to go to with Natasha, he ordered his usual drink and he sips it slowly. He enjoyed and tap along to the music playing in the background, he was sipping his beer, he was drunk when someone pulls up the chair next to him, it was Steve.

“It’s time to head home Clint.” Steve said.

“Steve?” Clint asked drunken.

“Time to rest Clint.” Steve said as he lays his hands on Clint’s shoulders.

“I miss her Stevie.” Clint starts to sob.

“I know you do Clint, but this is not the way for you to mourn after her. It’s like 6 months now. Time to let go.” Steve reassures him.

“How can i Steve? She’s my bestfriend, she’s the love of my life! She’s my everything and I couldn’t save her!” Clint raised his voice as he swats Steve’s hands away.

“She was my bestfriend too Clint. But we have to let go and move on, you’re not the only one suffering. Sam and Bucky too is in pain, Bruce is also mourning for her. But Clint you’re destroying yourself. Don’t do this please.” Steve nearly begs him.

“Just leave me be. Leave me alone.” Clint chokes on his tears.

“I can’t and I won’t. You’re my teammate, you’re my friend, to hell with it, you’re my brother and I can’t fucking afford to lose you too. So please Clint, pull yourself together.” Steve begs him.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Clint got up from his seat, slamming down his money and left.

Clint staggered home, his apartment door was unlocked, he swore he locked it when he left that evening, he just sighs and walked in, he dumps his keys in the bowl by the shoe cabinet. He kicks off his shoes and walks to his bedroom. He falls flat on his bed, with his clothes on.

“Nat, i miss you.” Clint breathes out as he grabs his pillow.

“I fucking miss you Natasha.” Clint screams into the pillow.

“I know you do, Clint.” A voice replied.

Clint sat up suddenly, his head was spinning, but he knew the voice so well, was he dreaming? Was he that drunk? He looks around his room, a silhouette was sitting by the window ledge, looking at him. He squints his eyes, wanting to focus so badly, the silhouette got up and got into bed with him, sitting opposite of him, and resting their hands on his.

“I’m here now Clint.” Natasha said.

“And I’m never going to leave you ever again, I promise you.” Natasha said, as she squeezes his hands lightly.

“Natasha?” Clint sobs as he looks at her.

“Yes Clint?” Natasha said.

“You’re here? Actually here?” Clint asked as he wipes his tears.

“Yes i am babe.” Natasha replies as she cups his face with one hand, rubbing the tears away.

“I’m not dreaming am i” Clint asked.

Natasha leans over and kissed his forehead, slowly moving down to the tip of his nose and lastly his lips, she kissed him softly there and she smiles into the kiss, she pulls apart and traced his lips with her thumb.

“Is this real enough for you babe?” Natasha asked him as she tilts her head slightly.

“Definitely not.” Clint smiles at her.

With that Clint falls back onto his pillow, he was tired and drunk, he held onto Natasha’s hands, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumbs. Natasha got up, only for Clint to pull her back down.

“Stay. Please.” Clint whispers tiredly.

“I’m not leaving.” Natasha reassures him.

“Promise me.” Clint whispers.

“I promise you.” Natasha replies as she pink promise him. She leans down and kissed his forehead.

Natasha watched as Clint falls asleep, she ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair, she traced his face with her fingers, she hums lightly as she traced his soft lips. She stayed by his side throughout the night.

Clint woke up with a splitting headache, he rubs his tired eyes, thinking about the dream he had. It felt so real and yet like a dream.

“No more drinking.” Clint sighs as he sat up.

“Yeah no more babe.” Natasha said as she stood by the bedroom door, wearing one of Clint oversized shirt, her red hair in a messy bun, with a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

“Natasha?” Clint asked as he looks at her confused.

“In the flesh baby.” Natasha smirks as she walks over.

“Wait what? How are you even here?” Clint asked as Natasha sat on his bed.

“Steve saved me, he did something And next thing i knew i was back here with him. He told me everything that happened.” Natasha explains as she sips her drink.

“Are you even real?” Clint asked clearly confused.

Natasha put her cup down, she leans over and kissed his lips softly, Clint smiles into the kiss, he breathes in her scent of floral soap and fresh coffee.

“Is this real enough for you babe?” Natasha breathes out as they pulled apart, resting her head against his.

“Hell yeah it is.” Clint breathes out.

“Never ever leave me, i don’t think I’m able to live without you.” Clint said as he held Natasha’s hands.

“I won’t, I promise.” Natasha said as she kissed the back of his hands. 


End file.
